


They Don't Know About Us

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheryl is a celebrity, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Toni Topaz, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective Toni Topaz, Romantic Fluff, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni is her adoring girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is a popstar who adores her fans. When an incident goes viral and her fans begin virtually attacking her girlfriend, Toni Topaz, Cheryl does her best to stop them while also comforting her favorite bodyguard.





	They Don't Know About Us

Cheryl sunk into the deliciously hot waters of her bathtub as the mountains of bubbles surrounded her. Staying in hotels had become part of her daily routine as a popstar, and while she did not mind it, hotels often felt less than homey.

However, the suite she and Toni were currently occupying had a gorgeous clawfoot tub. She hoped Toni would join her and they could spend a few moments doing nothing together. After chaotic moments like the one that happened earlier, Cheryl had different methods of relieving her anxieties. One of her preferred ways was to get wrapped up in Toni’s arms and stay there as long as she could.

“No, Gomez, _you_ listen! Your job is to _protect_ Miss Blossom. Today, you failed!”

Cheryl sighed as her girlfriend’s voice floated into the bathroom. It didn’t sound like she was going to get her cuddles any time soon.

“You can re-evaluate your team all you want but if one more incident occurs, no matter how small, you and your team are out. Got it?”

The redheaded popstar almost winced at Toni’s dark and threatening tone. She was _pissed_.

She listened as Toni cursed and then there was silence until she realized her worked up girlfriend had called someone else to yell at.

“T.T.?”

Cheryl may have added a little whine to her voice but she was tired, scared and stressed.

Toni appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and pulled her phone down to her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Cher?”

Cheryl did not pout, she was saving that for ammunition for later, but she did bat her eyelashes and sigh just a little too dramatically.

“Are you going to join me?”

Toni nodded, “I will, babe, just give me a few minutes to finish this call.”

“Can you at least sit in here?”

Cheryl hid her victorious smile as Toni sat down on the toilet and put her phone back to her ear.

“Are you still there? Good. Listen, Cheryl was almost attacked today. Yes, of course she did but they are idiots! I am _not_ overreacting, Jones. If this was Betty, you would be pissed too. Look, I need some Serpents as backup until her security team can be increased. Got the number of the local leader?”

As Toni talked, Cheryl’s mind flashbacked to the moment that had made Toni so angry in the first place.

_“Geez, Cher, it’s a madhouse out there.”_

_“Nothing more than usual, I’m sure. No worries, T.T.”_

_As Cheryl finished packing up her stuff from the latest stop on her tour, Toni peeked out the window of the hotel connected to the stadium. It seemed like there were thousands of fans screaming Cheryl’s name out on the street._

_“Your security’s perimeter is weak. I can see where fans could sneak through.”_

_“Toni, babe, stop worrying. They are not trying to hurt me, they just want to touch my hand. If someone would come on longer legs of the tour, instead of being an important editor of a magazine, you would know that my security team is premiere.”_

_Toni turned to her girlfriend with a smirk to match the redhead’s own and sighed, “If someone wasn’t on tour all the time and stayed at home, safe, with me, I wouldn’t have to worry.”_

_Cheryl made her way across the room and wrapped her arms around Toni’s shoulders, pulling her close._

_“Have no fear, my love. After this tour, I will be given an extended break and I plan on spending all of it in our perfect and cozy home. I will wait for you to come home from work every day and we will cook our favorite meals and we can cuddle every night.”_

_Toni’s arms snaked around Cheryl’s waist and she smiled softly, “That sounds absolutely amazing, baby.”_

_Cheryl pressed a soft kiss to Toni’s lips and began seeking more before her manager interrupted them to announce the car had arrived._

_Only a few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Toni gasped. The roar from the crowd was loud even in the lobby as the employees tried to keep fans from storming inside._

_She felt Cheryl’s fingers weave through her own and the popstar smiled softly. “Remember, my love, we will be fine. If it makes you feel any better, you can go first and toss anyone aside who comes too close, okay?”_

_Toni straightened her shoulders and puffed out her chest. “Okay. Let’s do this.”_

_This was far from Toni’s first time experiencing the mayhem of Cheryl’s life, but that doesn’t mean it became any easier._

_She offered a small smile to the doormen as the noise was amplified and she pulled Cheryl out behind her as fans began screaming and the paparazzi cameras flashed furiously._

_They were stopped almost immediately by the crowd as Cheryl’s security began pushing people out of the way and yelling at the crowd to step back._

_Toni gritted her teeth and eventually they made some progress. Suddenly, she felt Cheryl’s arm get yanked back and out of her grasp but she had little time to turn around before Cheryl was barging into her and Toni quickly wrapped her arm around her to move her to the front and all but pushed her girlfriend into the waiting van._

_She ignored any consequences that might happen as she began shoving people in the process. A few fans began shouting at her to stop but Toni could care less- all that mattered in that moment was Cheryl’s safety._

_Once the heavy door was slammed shut, Toni took a breath and turned to Cheryl who was running a hand through her hair and pulling her big sunglasses off._

_“Cher, you okay? What happened?”_

_Cheryl offered a smile but Toni saw right through it. “I’m fine, T.T., just a little overwhelmed – nothing out of the ordinary.”_

_Toni glanced around at Cheryl’s team and knew she did not want to talk about it at the moment. Instead, she slid across the bench and draped her arm around Cheryl’s shoulders, pulling her close. Cheryl scooted down in her seat, resting her head on Toni’s shoulder and wrapping her arm around Toni’s hips._

_As Cheryl’s manager began rambling on about an upcoming press day, Toni kissed Cheryl’s head and mumbled, “You’re safe, baby.”_

In the moment, that was all Cheryl needed. But in the past six hours, Toni had seen the videos on social media, the ones that showed exactly what happened: a paparazzi had grabbed her and tried to kiss her, but security reacted quickly, and Cheryl had sought out Toni before anything happened.

Toni also saw the reaction of fans who noted Cheryl’s security team’s lapse in judgement, as well as Toni’s aggressiveness through the ordeal.

So now, Cheryl sat in a bubble bath by herself while Toni’s anger grew.

Being grabbed by fans was a usual occurrence. Being assaulted by a grown man was a different story.

In _this_ moment, Cheryl needed Toni, all of her, and based on the way Toni’s entire body flexed and shook in frustration, the redhead figured her girlfriend needed the same thing.

“Toni?”

The other woman looked up and noticed the tears brimming in Cheryl’s eyes.

Her reaction was immediate.   

“Hey, Jug? Can I call you back? Great. Bye.”

Toni tossed her phone onto the counter and moved to sit on the edge of the tub. She reached down to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Cheryl’s ear and the popstar finally broke down. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and Toni surged forward, leaning over the side of the tub to cup Cheryl’s face and kiss her.

Although they were wet, Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. She pulled herself up and out of the water to try and get closer to Toni as their lips clashed but Toni stepped back, gently removing Cheryl’s arms in the process.

The redhead whined as Toni began rapidly removing her clothes. “Hold on, baby, I’m coming.”

Cheryl moved forward as Toni slid into the hot water behind her. “Alright, Cher, come here.” They settled into the bubbles and Cheryl released a few more sobs before she relaxed with Toni’s strong arms around her.

“I was so scared, T.T.”

Toni’s arms tightened even more, and she pressed a few kisses to Cheryl’s neck.

“Me too, Cher.”

They did not talk much in the bath but that was okay with both women. They dried off and fell into bed, still wrapped up in each other.

“Hey, Toni?”

“What’s up, babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following morning, Cheryl left their hotel room to meet her team before Toni woke up. The previous day’s incident was merely brushed over as they moved on with the rest of the tour plans.

When Cheryl returned to the room, she felt ready to sleep another eight hours but the sight of her naked girlfriend crying in bed was far from the comforting setting she was expecting.

“Toni? What’s wrong? Babe, talk to me.”

She threw her bag down and rushed over to the bed, pulling her girlfriend into her lap.

Toni tried to wipe her tears but Cheryl took over, gently brushing her thumbs across Toni’s flawless cheeks. “Hey, love, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Her girlfriend simply held up her phone and Cheryl began scrolling through the tweets. Almost all of them were horrible comments about Toni, stating she was not good for Cheryl, she hates the fans, she has anger problems, etc. There were _a lot_ of them and the thread seemed to only grow.

Cheryl almost _growled_ knowing how much these comments had hurt Toni and tossed the phone aside. She wrapped her arms around Toni even tighter and tried to calm her down.

“T.T., you know those are stupid anonymous people who have nothing better to do with their lives. They do not know you or how good you are to me. You protected me. They are so blinded by their need for viral fame that they cannot see how you always are there to defend me.”

Toni’s sobs quieted down but Cheryl could tell her cheeks were still damp with tears.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and I want to take this makeup off. Today, we are not leaving this hotel room. It’s going to be you and me and whatever horrible reruns are on the cable television. Okay?”

Toni removed her head from its place on Cheryl’s shoulder and the redhead smiled softly. Her girlfriend was so cute with her pink nose and cheeks from crying.

The small nod she got was all she needed and Cheryl stood as Toni’s legs wrapped around her hips and Cheryl carried her into the bathroom.

Setting Toni on the counter, Cheryl wrapped a towel around her exposed skin and began removing her makeup. As she finished, she noticed Toni’s quiet sniffles and silent tears were coming back and she quickly moved to stand in between Toni’s legs, pulling her into her chest.

Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders, causing the towel to fall and Cheryl couldn’t help but admire her girlfriend’s beautiful skin and flexing back muscles in the mirror.

With her brown and light pink hair the perfect kind of messy, and the towel falling just so to cover Toni’s cute butt, Cheryl thought the smaller woman looked like a masterpiece. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket as Toni nuzzled her nose into Cheryl’s neck. Doing so allowed picture-perfect outline of Toni’s face to appear in the mirror; so, that’s what the popstar did. She slid her free hand under the towel, gently scratching the skin there and used her other hand to take a photo of her view.

She took a few, most of them with her own face hidden by the camera, or with her lips pressed to Toni’s forehead as her girlfriend continued to cry.

Cheryl grabbed a small cloth and wet it, using it to wipe off the dried tears on Toni’s cheeks and smiled softly. “I love you so much, Toni. I’m going to make this better, okay? But, for now, we are going to order some lunch and I’m going to cuddle you until you can’t wait to get away from me. Come on.”

An hour later, Toni was feeling better but she was currently napping off her lunch on Cheryl’s chest. The redhead was scrolling through social media, trying to ‘like’ as many nice and kind comments as she could.

In the process, however, she too got fed up with the ridiculous comments and accusations. When a group tried to get #SaveCherylFromToni trending, she opened the Instagram app, selected her most recent photo and started typing.

Later in the afternoon, it was Cheryl’s turn to nap and Toni slid out of bed, grabbing one of Cheryl’s oversized tour sweatshirts and pulling it on. She grabbed her phone and took a seat by the window overlooking whatever city they were in this time.

As it turned on, it immediately began buzzing. Texts, missed calls, social media notifications, they all came flooding in. Headlines about Cheryl breaking the internet and messages from their friends with hearts and crying faces were all she saw. Toni scrolled through and clicked on the only notification that stuck out: “@CherylBlossom tagged you in a post.”

The photo was stunning- it made Toni look like a Victorian painting and the loving look Cheryl was giving her was obvious. The caption was long and Toni sucked in a breath as she started to read.

“ _Mine. It’s moments like these where I remember that I have been fortunate enough to find my person. She is it for me. She is all I will ever need. This is also when I remember how much I love her for putting up with my crazy life. Toni is the most incredible person who has treated me right from the start. To see my fans, who I adore, sending such negative words and thoughts to us, I have to take a stand and ask it to stop. The incident that recently occurred was sudden and her reaction was out of love and care for my safety. I would have done the same thing. I hope you all take a moment to reflect on what you would do for your loved ones. In the meantime, I cannot wait for the rest of the tour to happen! Please be kind to one another.”_

Dammit, she was crying, _again_ , and it was all because Cheryl Blossom was the single greatest gift Toni had ever received. She began scrolling through the thousands of comments and almost every single one was a positive note.

The articles that were being written explained what had happened the previous day and ended with Cheryl’s post, noting that the two were #couplegoals.

Cheryl began to stir from her nap and she rolled over mid-stretch. “Love, what are you doing all the way over there?”

Toni’s stomach fluttered with the love she had for the popstar and rushed across the room to jump onto the bed. She crawled on top of Cheryl and covered her flawless face with kisses. Cheryl laughed as her arms wrapped around Toni’s small body and gently grasped her chin to pull her in for a real kiss.

“Not that I dislike all the affection, T.T., but what is this about?”

Toni sat up, straddling Cheryl’s hips and nervously played with the strings of her hoodie.

“I saw your post… the whole world did actually.”

Cheryl propped herself up on her elbows, worried that Toni would be upset about it.

Her girlfriend continued, “This life you are living, Cher, it’s… nuts. And I know I signed up for this but it’s hard, you know? I’m still learning how to do this. What I do know is that you, Cheryl Blossom, are the love of my life and you can keep having crazy fans and posting photos of us, as long as I get to keep being by your side.”

“Oh, Toni, I don’t think you’ve realized what kind of agreement you just signed. We’re in this forever.”

Toni reached forward, gently cradling Cheryl’s face and pulling her up into a kiss. “You, babe, have got a deal.”

 


End file.
